


Idyll

by IreneADonovan



Series: Come to Rest [4]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Charles in a Wheelchair, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 13:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13682934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneADonovan/pseuds/IreneADonovan
Summary: Charles and Erik start to find their way...





	Idyll

June 21, 1963. Summer Solstice. The time when seeds planted at the Equinox began to mature. A time of hope, of happiness, of the celebration of life.

And life inside the Xavier mansion was definitely improving. Charles had turned a corner at the Equinox, and while he still had a long way to go, he was no longer the withdrawn, angry man he'd been. Most of the time, anyway.

He and Erik were still struggling to repair their relationship, to forge something new, something more enduring than thewhite-hot flame that had sparked between them. Could they make this last? Erik didn't know, but he was beginning to hope.

“What's this big idea you've been hinting about?” Erik moved his knight but kept his fingers on it for a long moment as he studied the changed board.

Charles smile was a little nervous, a little tentative. “I want to open a school.”

Erik's brows rose. “A school?”

Charles nodded, blue eyes bright. “For mutants. A place where they can learn and grow in safety.”

Erik considered the idea. It had merit, though it wouldn't be easy.

“You think I'm crazy.”

“No, I think you might be onto something.”

“Really?” Erik could hear the hope bubbling in that single word.

“Yeah. I think we could actually make it happen.”

“We?” Still more hopeful.

“We,” Erik agreed. “I told you I'm here for the long haul. I love you, and I'm staying with you, no matter what.”

“I know you love me.” Charles offered him a fond smile. “And I certainly do love you. 

Erik sensed a “but” coming.

“It's just I still get scared sometimes.” The words were quiet and calm and all the more powerful for their softness.

“That I'll leave.”

Charles nodded.

“Because of your legs.”

He glanced away. “You didn't sign up for this.”

Erik circled the table, dropped to his knees beside Charles' wheelchair. “I love you. I love _you_ , and your legs aren't what makes you you.” Erik slid his hands into Charles' hair, savoring the silky softness, then drew his head forward until their lips met. Charles tasted of scotch, smoky and earthy, and those cherry lips were plush against his own.

When they finally broke apart, Charles lips were swollen, his pupils blown wide with desire.

“Let me take you to bed.”

Charles hesitated.

“Please.”

Charles closed his eyes, nodded faintly.

Erik rose and headed for their bedroom, Charles following behind.

Once they were inside, Erik locked the door with a casual flick of his powers.

Charles paused near the bathroom door. “Give me a few,” he said.

This, at least, was progress. Charles had started tending to his own bodily functions, though still with some ill grace. His spirit, lagging behind his body, was finally starting to heal.

He and Erik had been sharing a bed for more than two months now, yet he still resisted trying anything beyond kissing and cuddling. He still couldn't believe sex was in the cards for him anymore.

Erik had gone so far as to ask Hank to find information on sex after spinal injury. Hank had blushed fuchsia, but ultimately he had come through. Not that Charles had been ready to look at any of it.

But the articles had given Erik hope. They could still have a good sex life, maybe a little different, but good nonetheless. But he'd just have to wait until Charles was ready to believe it. And maybe nudge him occasionally.

Erik stripped down to his boxers and got comfortable on his side of the bed. Charles emerged after a few more minutes, also down to his boxers. The man truly was delectable, all ivory skin and golden freckles over lithe muscle.

Charles wheeled up to the bed, transferred over, then rolled onto his side, facing Erik.

Erik scooted close, kissed him slow and sweet. “Just let me hold you for a while,” he said once they came up for air. They were already pressed chest to chest, and Erik slung his arm around Charles' torso.

He trailed a line of kisses along Charles' jaw to his earlobe, then drew the little nub into his mouth.

Charles moaned, a surprised, happy sound.

Erik nibbled at his earlobe, swept along the curve of the shell with his tongue, returned to the lobe and sucked it intently.

Charles shuddered against him.

Erik worked his way down the column of Charles' neck, nipping and sucking and kissing as Charles made low, urgent noises and trembled in his arms.

Erik intensified his efforts as he took one of Charles' nipples into his mouth.

Charles shivered and shook in Erik's arms, then his upper body convulsed and he let out a strangled cry before slumping against Erik.

“Was that what I think it was?” Erik asked a dazed-looking Charles.

Charles said nothing for a long moment, his cobalt eyes glassy and unfocused, and when he did find his voice, he sounded breathless and stunned. “An orgasm? Yeah.”

“How did it compare?” Erik was almost afraid to ask.

“Different,” Charles said quietly, “but damned good.”

Erik kissed him gently, continued to hold him close.

Charles closed his eyes and leaned into Erik's embrace as he continued to speak. “I think maybe it's time I took a look at those articles.”


End file.
